darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Contact!/Transcript
Closed Off *'High Priest:' Good day, Player. *'Player:' Hello there. How goes the fight for Klenter's soul? *'High Priest:' It never ends; as soon as I think we have it won, The Devourer catches us off our guard again. *'Player:' I wish you luck in your attempts. *'High Priest:' Likewise, Player, in your adventures. *'Player:' What other plans have you for the future of the town? *'High Priest:' You have proved that the plagues aren't contagious, so we must try to lift the quarantine that Menaphos has imposed on us. *'Player:' So what are you going to do? *'High Priest:' I don't have a clue. I've already tried to meet with them and we were rebuffed in a most unpleasant fashion. *'Player:' Perhaps I could help? *'High Priest:' I have a feeling this could prove a somewhat hazardous quest for you and I'm not even sure where you would start. If you are happy dealing with out woes, we would, of course, be grateful. **'Player:' Sounds like a quest for me. I can't turn that down! ***'High Priest:' I'm glad you want to help, but how exactly to continue, I don't know. ***'Player:' You mentioned earlier that you were rebuffed in an unpleasant fashion. What happened? ***'High Priest:' I led a delegation across the bridge but we were allowed no further. ***(Cutscene) ***'High Priest:' Greetings, Coenus. ***'Coenus:' Halt! Don't take another step. ***'High Priest:' That is an improper greeting. You address the High Priest of Icthlarin! ***'Coenus:' Don't try my patience! I have been ordered to prevent anyone attempting to cross this bridge. ***'High Priest:' You will let us pass. We are not contagious. ***'Coenus:' Step back or we will open fire. ***'High Priest:' You wouldn't dare! ***'Coenus:' Archers, take your mark. ***'High Priest:' You wouldn't? ***'Coenus:' Take aim! ***'High Priest:' Run! ***'Coenus:' Fire! ***''The high priest tells his story. '' ***(Cutscene ends) ***'Player:' That Coenus is a cold-blooded thug. ***'High Priest:' The Menaphites are led by a more secular ruler than I would like. Respect for the old ways is diminishing. ***'Player:' Why do you need Menaphos to lift the quarantine? You have control over your own gates and, with the magic carpets based outside the city, you could create new trade links with some of the other desert towns to replace Menaphos. ***'High Priest:' That would solve part of our problems, but a large number of our townsfolk are in Menaphos. We must get word to them that it's safe to return. ***'Player:' How should we do that? ***'High Priest:' I don't know. I think I'll leave that up to you. **'Player:' What if I disguised myself as a Menaphite? ***'High Priest:' I doubt Coneus would let his mother over the bridge without threatening to fill her full of arrows. ***'Player:' I'll take that as a 'no'. **'Player:' Is Menaphos defended by large walls all along the river bank? ***'High Priest:' There are probably gaps in the walls, but if the current doesn't kill you, the crocodiles will. **'Player:' Is there any time when the gate is unguarded? ***'High Priest:' They guard the bridge all day and night, we've looked into this route. ***'Player:' Perhaps I could sneak up under the cover of darkness? ***'High Priest:' I doubt it; they keep the bridge brightly lit at all times. **'Player:' Perhaps I could fight my way in? ***'High Priest:' Don't. Coenus and his men may be cold-blooded thugs, but they are our brethren and, besides, they are just following orders. **'Player:' Is there any way into Menaphos from below? ***'High Priest:' None that I know if; if there was, it would probably be guarded. ***'Player:' Oh. So there aren't any secret tunnels under this city? ***'High Priest:' No. All Tumeken's children and their followers revel in the light these days. ***'Player:' Who's Tumeken? ***'High Priest:' He is the husband of Elidinis, father of both Icthlarin and the Devourer, and the head of the pantheon of gods. ***'Player:' You said 'these days'. ***'High Priest:' Well, the followers of The Devourer shunned the light, but all her temples have been destroyed. Though there was also the Sect of Scabaras. ***'Player:' Who? ***'High Priest:' The Sect of Scabaras: a cult dedicated to the lesser deity, Scabaras. ***'Player:' What's a lesser deity? ***'High Priest:' The Book of Light and Day says that Tumeken once fell into a deep sleep and dreamt for four days and four nights. The first night he slept and dreamt a good dream. He dreamt of a journey long and arduous. From the loins of his subconscious Apmeken was born into reality; a physical manifestation of his dream. Tumeken continued to have pleasant dreams for a further two days and two nights. After each, a new deity came into being. On the fourth night, however, Tumeken dreamt a bad dream. He dreamt of himself and he dreamt of his increasing isolation caused by his extended sleep. This isolation sprung forth into the world and took the form of Scabaras. ***'Player:' Okay, you could have just said... 'a dream' or something. Where were we? ***'High Priest:' Yes, the followers of Scabaras used to be great architects of the subterranean. According to legend, they once planned to build a passage under the river Elid. No doubt Elidinis smote them because none of the followers were ever seen again. ***'Player:' That sounds interesting. Do they have any altars or temples left in the city? ***'High Priest:' Yes, there is a shrine dedicated to Scabaras in the Temple of the Lesser Gods in the north-east of the city. ***'Player:' I might check it out. ***'High Priest:' In that case, be sure to talk to Jex. He looks after the building and can tell you all about the place. **'Player:' I'm not sure I can take on such a responsibility now. *'High Priest:' Good day, Player. *'Player:' Greetings, cleric. *'High Priest:' Have you spoken with Jex yet? *'Player:' No; could you remind me where he might be? *'High Priest:' He should be outside the Temple of the Lesser Gods in the north-east corner of the city. He knows a large amount about the building. The Temple of the Lesser Gods Jex *'Player:' Hello, Jex. *'Jex:' What can I do for you? *'Player:' The high priest mentioned that you know all about the Temple of the Lesser Gods. *'Jex:' I know bits and pieces about its history. I help maintain this place and even held services until recently. Please excuse its current sorry state. *'Player:' Oh? What's happened to the place? *'Jex:' Some strange scarab creatures burst up from the cellars a few months ago. We fought them back into some kind of dungeon but, in doing so, the temple and the bank beneath were devastated. *'Player:' I'd like to have a look. *'Jex:' I wouldn't, if I were you. It's incredibly dangerous down there. We've lost far too many townsfolk already who underestimated the dangers. There are some fearsome traps and vicious monsters lurking in the darkness. *'Player:' I'm trying to investigate any tunnels under the city by request of the high priest. *'Jex:' If you must, then I bestow the blessing of Icthlarin and the minor deities upon you. Climb down the ladder in the corner of the temple. This will leave you in the wrecked bank. We've posted a number of guards there to hold back the scarab monsters. There is a barricaded trapdoor there that is a little complicated to open. *''Jex tells you how to open the trapdoor.'' *'Player:' Thanks, Jex, you've been a great help. *'Jex:' It's dark down there; you should really take a torch or some king of light source along with you – that and a tinderbox in case it goes out. *'Player:' Thanks. *'Player:' Hello, Jex. *'Jex:' How's your investigation going? *'Player:' I haven't made it down to the dungeon yet. *'Jex:' If you have any sense you wouldn't go down there but I can see you're determined to give it a go. Be sure to bring a light source and a tinderbox or you may suffer a grisly fate. *'Player:' Don't worry, I'll bring one along. Thanks for the warning. The Decrepit Bank *'Bank guard 1:' How can I help you? **'Player:' What are you doing down here? ***'Bank guard 1:' We're guarding this place to make sure that nothing comes up from that trap door and that nobody unnecessarily goes down there. ****'Player:' What's down there? *****'Bank guard 1:' The nastiest creatures imaginable! *****'Bank guard 2:' They seem to be a cross between humans and scarabs. *****'Bank guard 1:' Rumour has it they may be connected to the ancient Sect of Scabaras! *****'Player:' What do you know about this sect? *****'Bank guard 2:' Little, aside from the odd fairy tale from childhood. ****'Player:' Why are you stopping people from going down there? *****'Bank guard 1:' Too many people have died down there for us not to take action. *****'Bank guard 2:' There are fiendish traps and ghastly scarab monsters down there. *****'Bank guard 1:' When we were first posted down here we had a look down there and only just escaped with our lives. *****'Player:' Gosh, that sounds quite scary. I might investigate this place in the future. *****'Bank guard 1:' Sorry to be rude, but we really need to get back to guarding the door. The scarab beasts might come back at any time. **'Player:' Do you have a tinderbox? ***'Bank guard 1:' I do, but I'd like to hold on to it for now. ***'Player:' That's okay; I've one with me anyway. **'Player:' Do you have a torch? **'Player:' How come you're not spotty? ***'Bank guard 1:' Oh, the plague of spots. Well, I wasn't here when the outbreak took place. We were out of town trying to catch an antiques thief called Simon Templeton. ***'Player:' Aren't you afraid that the plague is contagious? ***'Bank guard 1:' Sophanem is my home town so it would take a lot more than the threat of a few spots to keep me away. **'Player:' What is this place? ***'Bank guard 1:' This is the remains of the Sophanem Bank. ***'Player:' What happened to this place? It's all smashed up. ***'Bank guard 1:' Some time back, these scarab creatures started coming up from the basement. We fought them off, but they kept coming and coming and eventually destroyed the place. We've now fought them back again and barricaded the trap door. The Depths of the Desert Setting Out *'Bank guard 2:' Be careful down there! *'Player:' I will, I will. *'Bank guard 2:' It really is incredibly dangerous down there! *'Player:' So people keep telling me. *'Bank guard 1:' You should take some food down with you in case you get hurt! *'Player:' Thanks for the advice. *'Bank guard 2:' I wouldn't take many valuables down there the first time I went, just in case something bad happened. *'Player:' Have some faith in me. *'Bank guard 1:' Watch out for the traps! *'Player:' I will, I will. *'Bank guard 2:' If you see a scarab on any of the walls, stay well away from it! *'Player:' Um, why? *'Bank guard 2:' I saw one of the other bank guards disappear down the trapdoor when he approached it and we never saw him again! *'Player:' I'll look out for it, then. *''You open the trapdoor using the trick that Jex showed you, closing it after you as you descend.'' Maisa *''You search the corpse and find a piece of parchment covered in blood.'' *'Maisa:' You're not Kaleef! *'Player:' Of course I'm not; I'm Player. Besides, Kaleef's dead! *'Maisa:' Who? I mean what? *'Player:' He's dead. His body is lying over there. At least, somebody is, with a message addressed to Kaleef. *'Maisa:' Nooooo! *''You wait a moment until Maisa's cries subside.'' *'Player:' Are you Kaleef's contact in Menaphos? *'Maisa:' Curse you, Osman! I'm so sick of this posting. I just want to go home. *'Player:' Was Kaleef close to you? *'Maisa:' No, I hardly knew him. He was meant to tell me how to get out of Menaphos; now that he's dead, I'm stuck here. *'Player:' Perhaps we can help each other... *'Maisa:' How could we do that? *'Player:' I need to tell the Sophanites inside Menaphos to return home and you need to talk with Osman the Spymaster. *'Maisa:' Do you know Osman? Are you a friend of Al Kharid? *'Player:' I helped rescue Prince Ali from Lady Keli. *'Maisa:' If you are who you say you are, tell me where it was you first ran into the prince and his kidnappers. **'Player:' Pollnivneach. **'Player:' I first ran into Prince Ali and his kidnappers in Draynor Village. ***(Correct) **'Player:' Port Sarim. **'Player:' Goblin Village. **'Player:' Canifis *'Maisa:' Fair enough. Who helped you find the prince? **'Player:' Hassan. **'Player:' Traitorous Ali. **'Player:' Louie Legs. **'Player:' Ozan and Leela helped me find him. ***(Correct) **'Player:' Ranael. ***'Maisa:' I'm sorry I doubted you. Bring Osman here and I'll tell the Sophanites to return. ***'Player:' I'll get right to it. ***'Maisa:' Just make sure he comes down in person. Don't let him send another one of his people; you saw what happened to the last one. *'Maisa:' Have you brought Osman? *'Player:' I'm still working on that. Have you told the Sophanites to return yet? *'Maisa:' I'll talk to Osman first, then I'll look after the Spohanites. Back to the Surface *'High Priest:' Good day, Player. *'Player:' Greetings, cleric. *'High Priest:' Any luck with getting news to our people in Menaphos? *'Player:' I'm still working on that. Osman *'Player:' I want to talk to you about Sophanem. Your help is needed urgently in Sophanem. *'Osman:' My help is needed all over the place. What makes you suggest that I'm more urgently needed in Sophanem? *'Player:' Maisa wants to speak with you. *'Osman:' You must be mistaken. She's in Menaphos and that city is locked tight to everyone, thanks in no small part to me. *'Player:' What? What have you been up to there? *'Osman:' Nothing out of the ordinary. I've had my people instigate a bit of civil unrest. Officially our cities may be at peace, but I have some old scores to settle first. *'Player:' Look, one of your people, Kaleef, is dead and the contact he was meant to meet in the tunnels under the river demands to see you. She wants to get out of Menaphos. *'Osman:' Ah, Maisa, a great talent but far too highly strung. I should have known. I'll send down one of my people to sort her out shortly. *'Player:' She wanted you to come in person. *'Osman:' I can't do that; that would be tantamount to sticking one's head in a crocodile's mouth. I would be lynched on sight if I were to be found. *'Player:' What's the deal between yourself and the Menaphites? *'Osman:' Our two kingdoms were at war with one another for centuries. They tried to expand their kingdom northwards many times over the years, but we held them off. *'Player:' Wow, that's impressive, seeing as you don't have much of an army. *'Osman:' The desert is a great equalizer. It's very difficult to move large armies about in it, particularly if you don't have ready access to water. *'Player:' So you're at peace now? *'Osman:' Technically, yes, but that doesn't mean that bad blood will instantly run good. As spymaster of Al Kharid, I've been responsible for many a dark deed. The Menaphites would find it difficult not to try to punish me or extract certain delicate information out of me if I managed to fall into their arms. So, I'd need a very very good reason to go there. *'Player:' You owe me a favour. I rescued Prince Ali for you. *'Osman:' I owe you nothing for that. You were well rewarded for your services. What exactly are you up to, anyway? *'Player:' As you probably know, Sophanem is under quarantine at the moment because of the outbreak of plagues. *'Osman:' Yes, yes, but what are you doing? *'Player:' The plagues aren't contagious so this seems a little pointless. The high priest in the town wants me to open the town up again. Unfortunately, Menaphos has shut its doors to everyone and many of the essential townsfolk who were in Menaphos when the plague first broke out are uncontactable. *'Osman:' So, you've agreed with Maisa to get these people to return to Sophanem? What makes you think that I'll aid you with helping the old enemy? *'Player:' Hmmm...let me think on that for a second. **'Player:' It must be boring here, just standing around Al Kharid. Wouldn't it get your blood flowing again if you were to venture down to Sophanem? ***'Osman:' I'm perfectly happy here in Al Kharid. I've done all the adventuring I ever wanted to do in my youth. You'll have to come up with a much better idea than that to convince me to go there. **'Player:' There might be treasures underneath Sophanem. ***'Osman:' That there might be, but, if there is, it belongs to the dead. Bad things happen to those who steal from them. ***'Player:' Like what? ***'Osman:' Do you know Simon Templeton? ****'Player:' His name rings a bell. *****'Osman:' Well, that particular grave robber is stuck out in the desert with no real hope of escape because of his greed. So you'd better come up with a much better reason to get me to go to Sophanem. ****'Player:' Sorry, no. *****'Osman:' Well, whatever or which, you'll need a better reason for me to leave here. **'Player:' I have it, if Al Kharid were to help Sophanem with its troublesome neighbour Menaphos, it could drive a wedge between the two cities. ***'Osman:' I think you may be on to something. Leverage... I like that. I have one or two things to sort here before I depart. I'll meet you close to Sophanem shortly. **'Player:' It would get you the chance to spy on the Menaphites first hand. ***'Osman:' I have Maisa and others in place to do that already. So you'd better come up with a much better reason to get me to go to Sophanem. *'Player:' I want to talk to you about Sophanem. *'Osman:' I have one or two things to sort here before I depart. I'll meet you close to Sophanem shortly. The Spymaster and the Sneak Taking the Back Entrance *'Player:' There you are. *'Osman:' I couldn't find a way in; I'm getting too old for scaling city walls. **'Player:' Why don't we just walk through the city gates? ***'Osman:' Are you mad or stupid? ***'Player:' Neither. Why? ***'Osman:' I'm sure to be recognised; we'd then have to fight our way through the town. Any hopes that we had for the truce between our cultures would then be as dead as the guards. ***'Player:' Okay, so maybe it wasn't one of my better ideas. ***'Osman:' Have any other bright ideas? **'Player:' You could try a disguise. ***'Osman:' Hmm... I like the sounds of that...but no, it's still too risky. I can't jeopardise the truce by being caught here. Have any other bright ideas? **'Player:' I know of a secret entrance to the north. The Devourer showed it to me when I first arrived in these parts. ***'Osman:' Perfect! Where is it? ***'Player:' There's a tunnel near the encampment to the north-east. Look for a clump of rocks... it's through there. ***'Osman:' Wait for me here, there's no point in both of us risking our necks getting seen together. ***'Player:' What if you're spotted in the town or you injure yourself down in the maze? ***'Osman:' Don't worry about me. I've been in Sophanem more times than I'd care for and, besides, I'm not a spymaster for nothing. ***'Player:' But there's... ***'Osman:' Give me two hours. If I'm not back by then, come and look for me. ***'Player:' Fair enough. *''While you patiently wait...'' *'Osman:' Psst! *'Jex:' Huh?! *''Hours pass...'' *'Player:' *Yawns* Osman's been gone for hours. I think I should look for him. The Lesser Deities *'Player:' Hello, Jex. *'Jex:' Hello, Player. – Jex rubs his head tenderly. – **'Player:' Are you okay? ***'Jex:' Some degenerate clubbed me and gave me a limp the size of an egg on the back of my head. ***'Player:' I'll keep my eyes peeled for suspicious looking characters. ***'Jex:' I have a fairly good idea who did it. ***'Player:' Who? ***'Jex:' That linen merchant, Samun; he's never liked me. ***'Player:' I'll keep an eye out for him. **'Player:' Could you tell me more about the minor gods? ***'Player:' Could you tell me more about Scabaras? ****'Jex:' I think you'll have gathered most of the relevant details from elsewhere, but general knowledge isn't always the most accurate. ****'Player:' Are you claiming I've been misinformed? ****'Jex:' Not really; there are simply details of Scabaras' fall from grace that are only known to we priests. ****'Player:' Such as? ****'Jex:' Some of his supposed faults can be forgiven. I just can't explain why at the moment. ****'Player:' I'm not sure whether I should thank you for that bit of confusion or add to that bump on your head. Could you tell me more about the minor gods? ***'Player:' Could you tell me more about Het? ****'Jex:' Het is the least strange looking of our deities to foreign eyes; he looks just like us. I suspect this is why his shrines are particularly targetted by the infamous Templeton. ****'Player:' What does his patronage cover? ****'Jex:' He is the very incarnation of health and strength in both mind and body. *****'Player:' Could you tell me more about Het's influence over the desert? ******'Jex:' When I was young, I thought of Het as a strong virtuous knight: brave, daring, and, perhaps, just a little dim. ******'Player:' Sounds like every knight I've ever known ******'Jex:' But, as I grow older, I'm not so sure. It is clear that Het's influence is felt all over the desert; his strength can be felt on the serrated edges of the Menaphites' blades. His nerve is in the tip of every spear wielded by the soldiers of Al Kharid. He fortifies each steel cuff that constrains a slave. He is the very tug in the river Elid that drags many to their deaths. Yet, we have enfeebled slaves and weakened villages. Even in this very city there is a plague sapping us of our strength. ******'Player:' So, you feel that Het has turned his back on your people? ******'Jex:' No, I wouldn't say that. We mortals are too quick to blame our problems on the gods. Without weakness there is no strength, after all. *****'Player:' Could you tell me more about Het's followers? ******'Jex:' Het originated in the north, so he is worshipped fervently by the people of Al Kharid; however, he is a popular god across the desert - his powerful image of strength and health make him a popular god amongst soldiers and leaders. *****'Player:' Could you tell me more about the minor gods? ******to previous options ***'Player:' Could you tell me more about Crondis? ****'Jex:' Crondis is a ferocious lady with the head of a mighty crocodile. ****'Player:' That must be awkward when buying helmets. ****'Jex:' Enough flippancy: remember she is a deity, and this is her place of power. ****'Player:' What kind of people follow her? ****'Jex:' She embodies modesty, diligence and resourcefulness, so Crondis is worshipped by the desert's subsistence farmers and hunters. Conversely, she proves unpopular amongst society's elite. ****'Player:' How so? ****'Jex:' Crondis teaches that people should take no more than they need and make do with little, which, as you can imagine, conflicts with the values of many in the richer echelons of society. In Menaphos, she is particularly frowned upon, although that is hardly surprising. ****'Player:' Why? ****'Jex:' The Pharaoh of Menaphos is a greedy, cruel man whose lack of restraint is beyond even Crondis's help. Excuse me, I should not have spoken that way. It is unwise to speak ill of one's betters. *****'Player:' Could you tell me more about Crondis's influence? ******'Jex:' Crondis hopes to inspire resourcefulness and unassuming modesty. While this has always been her goal, her methods vary more than most. ******'Player:' I'm confused. What do you mean? ******'Jex:' Crondis may save a struggling harvest by bursting the clouds, or she might set swarms of locusts upon a bountyful crop to stop complacency. *****'Player:' Could you tell me more about the minor gods? ******to previous options ***'Player:' Could you tell me more about Apmeken? ****'Jex:' Apmeken was the most mischievous, playful and unpredictable of the minor deities. My personal favourite, in fact. ****'Player:' I'm guessing I shouldn't trust you, then? ****'Jex:' While Apmeken was mischievous, she was also a goddess of friendship. Like her, I may trip you, but I'd catch you before you fell. ****'Player:' Well, that's good to know. I presume she looks slightly inhuman? ****'Jex:' She had the head of a monkey, ape or baboon, depending on the nature she was displaying at the time. The monkey was skillful, the ape was wise and the baboon was comical. ****'Player:' I see. Jex, I can't help notice that you're speaking in the past tense. ****'Jex:' Ah, sorry, yes. I'm of the opinion - and it's an opinion not shared by many, I should add - that Apmeken has moved on from these lands. I've read reams of scripture detailing Apmeken, and heard endless tales of her deeds. I can't believe that the desert would be such a warring, sombre, plague-filled place if she was still felt here. ****'Player:' That's interesting, Jex; can I ask you some more questions about her? ****'Jex:' Of course. *****'Player:' Could you tell me more about Apmeken's connection with monkeys? ******'Jex:' Apmeken was once a monkey. Many people believe that the native monkeys embodied her very spirit. They were her most beloved supporters. There hasn't been any wild monkeys in the desert for a long time – not since I was a child. I'm afraid that the lack of monkeys living here is only further proof that Apmeken has indeed moved on. *****'Player:' Could you tell me more about Apmeken's followers? ******'Jex:' Apmeken is worshipped by those who value the community and friendship above everything else: mothers, priests and even politicians. Apmeken originated in the west, in the space between two warring tribes, and it is there she found most of her support. *****'Player:' Could you tell me more about Apmeken's influence over the desert? ******'Jex:' Apmeken's influence was subtle but incredible, she was an infectious laugh, a jaunty jig, a joke you've heard a hundred times before, but still chuckle at. It may not sound like much, but these subtleties have been known to avert wars and make enemies set aside their differences. *****'Player:' Could you tell me more about the minor gods? ******to previous options ***'Player:' Goodbye, Jex. ****'Jex:' Goodbye. May the gods be with you. **'Player:' Why is your temple still in such a state? ***'Jex:' The minor gods aren't particularly revered in our fine city. Icthlarin holds sway here and, although a fine deity indeed, he's not the most jolly of sorts. ***'Player:' I thought you were a priest of Icthlarin? ***'Jex:' Well, yes and no. I am primarily a priest of Icthlarin, certainly, but I have been trained in the rites of the minor gods as well. **'Player:' What would it take to repair this temple, then? Money? Materials? Manpower? ***'Jex:' I'm not really sure, to be honest. Most of the natural worshippers are in Menaphos; of course, and the local economy is rather depressed. In addition, that Templeton rogue made off with some of the damaged stonework. We should hunt him down like the jackal he is. ***'Player:' I'm sure you'll think of something; you'll be able to count on me when you do **'Player:' Goodbye, Jex. ***'Jex:' Goodbye. May the gods be with you. Beetle Juice *'Osman:' ...and whatever you do, don't risk giving yourself away when you tell the Sophanites to return. *'Maisa:' Okay, will do. What's going on, Osman? It feels like the ground is shaking. *'Osman:' It's nothing. Your nerves are probably just shot. Losing Kaleef was tough on us all. *'Maisa:' There definitely is something going on! *'Osman:' Get out of here quick before the cave collapses! *''You watch from afar.'' *'Player:' Osman! Nooo! - *'Osman:' Player, what are you doing here! *'Player:' Rescuing your ungrateful hide! *'Osman:' I had everything under control here. Besides, I thought we agreed that you would wait upstairs for me? *'Player:' Your two hours ran out a long time ago. Where did you disappear off to during the fight? *'Osman:' I didn't go anywhere. I decided to blend into the shadows, just one of the many tricks I've picked up over the years. *'Player:' So you're not going to say 'thank you' or anything? *'Osman:' Nah, but I do recommend you pick up Kaleef's dagger. I can assure you it packs some punch. *'Player:' I'd say so; it managed to pierce that bug's shell. *'Osman:' It's good to see he went out fighting. *'Player:' He stabbed the bug in the back! *'Osman:' Indeed, I'm glad he took on board some of my teaching. Well then, Player, my business is done here so I'll be off. One more thing. *'Player:' What? *'Osman:' Thanks. Progress *'High Priest:' Good day, Player. *'Player:' Greetings, cleric. *'High Priest:' I don't know how you managed to get word to our citizens, but I am very grateful. *'Player:' No problem; I had some outside help. *'High Priest:' If you rub this lamp, it will increase your combat stats. Be aware that it only has two wishes, rather than the traditional three. Post-Quest Dialogue High Priest *'High Priest:' Good day, Player. *'Player:' Greetings, cleric. Hello, cleric. Might I impose upon your time? *'High Priest:' Certainly. Ask your questions and I will see if I can help. **'Player:' Is it okay if I pray at your altar? ***'High Priest:' Of course. We Menaphites are believers in many gods. I, in my position as head priest of Icthlarin, still give praise to Tumeken and Elidinis each day at this very altar. ***'Player:' Thanks, you've a very enlightened approach to this. ***'High Priest:' No need for thanks. Sadly, this view isn't taken by all Menaphite sects. **'Player:' How are things? ***'High Priest:' The town is getting back to normal, thanks to you. The bank under the Temple of the Lesser Gods has reopened and a number of our merchants have reopened their stalls. ***'Player:' That's good to hear! I'll make sure I visit a couple of them. Have you been trading more with Al Kharid, seeing as Menaphos still has its doors closed to you? ***'High Priest:' We're doing a bit. Having Nardah and Pollnivneach nearby helps and we're also getting a lot of trade from adventurers these days. Still, I look forward to when Menaphos opens its gates to us again. **'Player:' Do you have any quests for me? ***'High Priest:' I have no quests available to you until you've increased your skills and performed more tasks for other folk. **'Player:' Any word from Menaphos and the slaves? ***'High Priest:' I haven't heard anything more since my people returned. Ask them, if you're curious about Menaphos. **'Player:' Could I have another lamp? ***'High Priest:' You already have a lantern; greed isn't good, you know. Nathifa *'Player:' Hi. Are you one of the returned townspeople? *'Nathifa:' Why, yes. You must be the brave adventurer that Maisa told us was seeking our return. *'Player:' I guess so. **'Player:' I would like to buy some of your produce. **'Player:' Why were you stuck in Menaphos? ***'Nathifa:' Well, it all started the day that the plagues broke out here. I had gone into Menaphos in the morning to get some flour and chocolate powder and, when it came time for me to return, the gates were shut. ***'Player:' So the guards wouldn't let you back? ***'Nathifa:' No, not at first. I actually didn't want to return. I didn't want to come down with the plagues so I stayed. ***'Player:' What happened then? ***'Nathifa:' Well, word must have travelled back to the slaves that their fellow slaves in Sophanem no longer had to work and so they rioted. ***'Player:' That must have been scary. ***'Nathifa:' It was, but Coenus, chief gate keeper of the city, stamped the revolt down fairly fast... and quite brutally. ***'Player:' If the revolt was stamped out, why are the gates not open? ***'Nathifa:' No, it was only stopped in the imperial and merchant quarters of the city. There is still trouble in the slums and in parts of the docks. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd rather not dwell any further on the past. Can I interest you in my goods? ****'Player:' Yes, please. ****'Player:' No, thanks. **'Player:' It was nice to meet you. Jamila *'Player:' Hi. Are you one of the returned townspeople? *'Jamila:' Why, yes. You must be the adventurer Maisa told us about. *'Player:' I guess so. **'Player:' I'd like to shop, please. **'Player:' How is business? ***'Jamila:' Slow at the moment, so slow. Maybe time will make things better. **'Player:' Any tasks for me that you can think of? ***'Jamila:' I have no plans that would require your mighty services... at least, not yet. **'Player:' Goodbye for now. Menaphos-Sophanem Gate *'Player:' I'll not get through these gates; they're too heavily boarded up! ...And these walls don't look very climbable at all. *'Menaphite Guard:' That's right, clear off. You're not welcome here! Sophanem Banker *'Banker:' And what can the Sophanem Bank do for you today? **'Player:' How is business? ***'Banker:' It could be better. The businesses here still have not recovered from their relocation. Personal banking like yours makes up the majority of our trade. Was there anything else with which I can help you? **'Player:' Are you with the Bank of RuneScape? after previous option **'Player:' I'd like to access my bank account, please. **'Player:' I'd like to check my PIN setttings. **'Player:' I'd like to see my Collection box. Stonemason *'Player:' Are you one of the returned citizens? *'Stonemason:' Why, yes. You must be the adventurer who Maisa talked to us about? *'Player:' That would be me. Now, can you help me? *'Stonemason:' Probably not; I'm a stone mason and have little to offer an adventurer. *'Player:' You know what would be brilliant? *'Stonemason:' I don't know. *'Player:' Could you make some granite armour or alter granite armour to better fit me? *'Stonemason:' I'm afraid I can't do that, sorry. In the blazing desert sun, granite armour isn't very popular so I haven't had any experience of working with it. Once the place is a bit less chaotic, however, I will try to think of ways you adventurers can help. Who knows what I'll come up with. *'Player:' Should I come back soon, then? *'Stonemason:' I wouldn't hold my breath. I'm thinking it will be months before I have work for you rather than a few days. Embalmer *'Player:' Hi. *'Embalmer:' Hello. *'Player:' You seem to be fairly happy for someone so spotty. *'Embalmer:' I'd nearly forgotten about those; running my spice stall has taken my mind off the plagues. *'Player:' I didn't think that a spice store would eat up so much time. *'Embalmer:' Well, I'm trying to find a balm for our spots. *'Player:' Any leasds? *'Embalmer:' I got some cream from a merchant in Al Kharid that was meant to help but all it seems to do is repel insects. Anyway, I'm rambling. You're here to buy something, not to chat. Priest (at the front gates) *'Priest:' Good day, Player. On behalf of the town, I would like to thank you for your help. *'Player:' It was nothing. I had some outside help. *'Priest:' I doubt it. Nobody from outside got past here. There's no need to be modest. Don't let us keep you waiting. I'm sure you've got plenty of other important questing to get on with. Miscelaneous Citizens Slave *'Player:' Hi. *''The slave gives you a murderous look but is too busy to respond to you.'' Sophanem Guards *'Sophanem Guard:' Move along, move along, nothing to see here. *'Sophanem Guard:' Sorry. I can't chat while I'm on duty, have to keep alert. Transcript